poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tomb of it's ruler/Orc and Cave Troll attack/Star Swirl fell from the Bridge
Here is how The Tomb of it's ruler, Orc and Cave Troll attack and Star Swirl fell from a Bridge goes in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. As the Fellowship continued their journey. Princess Yuna: So, How did you know the way? Do you remember of use your scent of smell? Star Swirl the Bearded: Both. The ancient realm of this city. Prince Edmond: I hope there's no mistake. Sunbeam: Me too. Pop Fizz: Hey, Guys! Look! Emerald: What is it, Pop Fizz!? The fellowship reached to a tomb. Humpty Dumpty: No. It can't be. It's not possible. Star Swirl the Bearded: (reading the note) Here lies the Alicorn King of Maria. This is what I feared. (looked through this book, blew the dust away and reads it) They have taken the bridge in the second hall. We have bard the gates, But cannot held them for long. The ground shakes, Drums drums in the deep. You cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. You cannot get out. They are coming. Pound Cake: (accidentally touched one of the skeleton hand as the head falls in the hole and the body falls itself) Oops. Star Swirl the Bearded: Fool of a Cake! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity! Pound Cake: Sorry. Suddenly, the Orcs attacked! Shrek: Oh no! Garrett: Orcs and Goblins! Princess Yuna: This isn't good! Princess Skyla: We'll have to defend ourselves! Kitty Softpaws: Get back! Kayley: Stay close to Star Swirl and the Skylanders! Nyx: Yes, Kayley! Star Swirl the Bearded: Brace yourselves! Then, a Cave Troll came in. Cave Troll: ROAR!!!! John Smith: We have a Cave Troll. Pound Cake: Oh Fizz Drinks! Pumpkin Cake: This does not look good! The fight goes one against the orcs and goblins. Cave Troll: ROAR!!! Prince Derek: (fires his arrow) Cave Troll: ROAR!!! Kaos: (trying to avoid the Cave Troll's attacks) Cave Troll: ROAR!!! (grabbing Yuna) Kayley: (trying to reach Yuna while fighting) Yuna! Princess Yuna: Kayley! Help! (blast herself free as the troll grabs a trident an is about to hit Snowdrop) Snowdrop! Look Out! (pushed her) Snowdrop: Yuna? Cave Troll: ROAR!!!! (stabbed Yuna's chest) Lucky Penny: Yuna! Cave Troll: ROAR!!!! (before The Cake Twins trying to take down the) Princess Yuna: (pasted out) Finally, the Cave Troll was brought down by one of Derek's arrow. Kayley: No. Princess Yuna: (breathing) Princess Twila: She's okay. Princess Yuna: I'm alright. I'm not hurt. Prince Derek: We thought you were dead, After being pierced. Star Swirl the Bearded: I think there's more to this alicorn that meets the eye. Princess Yuna: (showing the Mithriled armor) I thought I'd tested it. John Smith: How clever are you getting, Yuna? Shrek: You can be full of surprises one of these days. (chuckles) Star Swirl the Bearded: (heard a noise) Garrett: Star Swirl, What is it? Star Swirl the Bearded: The Balrog is approaching. Let's get out of here!! Soon, the Fellowship reached a bridge. Star Swirl the Bearded: Go! Run! Fly! Meltus: (in Rex's voice) HURRY!!! Suddenly, Came the Balrog. Balrog: ROAR!!! Star Swirl the Bearded: You Cannot Pass! Princess Yuna: Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: Go Back to the Shadow! (as the Balrog draws a whip) YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS! (used his staff the loose the bridge) Balrog: (falling) Star Swirl the Bearded: (caught in the whip) Golden Queen: (stopping Yuna) No! No! Princess Yuna: STAR SWIRL! Star Swirl the Bearded: Fly, you fools! (fell) Princess Yuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Golden Queen: We Must Get Out Of Here! As everyone got into the other side and out of the mine, Everyone was sad Star Swirl is gone. Josephine: (sheds tears) I can't believe he's really gone. Roger: (crying) Star Swirl's dead, Josephine. Star Swirl's dead. John Smith: Cassim, Get them up. Kaos: Give them a moment, For Pete's sake! John Smith: By night fall, Killer Shrews will be swarming. Kaos, Cassim, Wolfgang, Derek, Golden Queen, Kayley, Garrett, Luminous, Nightshade, Get them up. (gets the cake twins on their hooves) Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, On your hooves. Yuna? Yuna! Snowdrop: I wonder if Luna's worried about us or not. Meanwhile, in Equinelantis. Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna. I hope you'll have a safe journey. Prince Isamu: (comforting his mama) Princess Luna: You miss her too, Do you, Isamu. King Solar Flare: Do not despair, Luna. Your daughter is very brave as you were. Princess Sharon: I'm sure Yuna and the others will have a safe journey, Right, Celestia? Princess Celestia: So do I, Sharon. Princess Luna: I only hope that there would be no threat left in Equestria for once. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225